


How Long Until I'm Eliminated

by BellasHope



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellasHope/pseuds/BellasHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random drabbles from ldws. i'll post after each vote is done and will end when i'm either eliminated or if i get to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Netflix and Chill  
> Word Limit: 330-350  
> Pairing: Roman Reigns/Dean Ambrose

It’s moments like these that make Dean want to burst out in laughter. Being known to have an attention span that could rival some pet fish swimming in a bowl of vodka and walking around with the title of “Lunatic Fringe”, one would think Dean would be the one starving for every second of Roman’s time and affection. But it’s the moments like these where Roman shoots all of those assumptions away and completely contradicts their relationship.

This moment, specifically, Roman’s back in what Dean likes to call “Puppy Mode”. The Samoan’s lips are latched onto his neck, hand massaging at the skin beneath his jeans, applying more pressure as it dips further and further within. Dean’s heart pumping, he doesn’t deny it, but he doesn’t admit, opting to pretend Roman’s not even there. He focuses on the actual task at hand, watching this God damn movie.

It’s another two good minutes of Roman pawing at his legs and whispering the obscenest things that would ruin his superhero persona in a heartbeat, before he finally unattached himself. Roman stares at him, a cross of a frown and a pout on his handsome face, but Dean pays it no mind. 

“Dean.”

“Roman.” He replies, as nonchalantly as physically possible. He tries to keep up this charade of ignorance, but he can’t the small knowing smirk that graces his lips. Unfortunately, 

Roman catches it and Dean’s only warning is a low growl before he’s tackled on the couch.

And just like that, the game is over. Dean can’t ignore the heat being transferred from Roman’s hand to his body as Roman gropes him everywhere as his stakes his claim on Dean’s lips.

“This what you called me over for? Didn’t have to lie to get me over here.”

“Nah. I wanted to watch a movie with you, I swear… Just got a little bored, I guess.”

“Bored? You put on Pulp Fiction, the best movie of all time, and get bored? What sorta bullshit are you spewin’, Reigns-?” Roman interrupts him with another deep kiss and suddenly Pulp Fiction’s not so interesting.


	2. Olive Branch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Truth or Dare  
> Word Limit: 215-235  
> Pairing: Roman Reigns/AJ Styles

It really shouldn’t have been shocking or surprising in the least. When you get a bus full of meatheaded, damn near black out drunk guys, who are on a three hour ride to some who-gives-a-shit town, stupid ideas will be thrown around and more than likely will be followed through. 

Literally stranger things have happened, Roman knows, but it’s just never happened to him. He’s not expecting that when he agreed to this “friendly” little game of truth or dare, that he’d be put in this precarious situation.

“Nah, Reigns! You’re too nice. Too fuckin’ sweet!” 

“Man, why are you so boring?”

They had whined, unsatisfied with Roman’s truthful answers.

“No, no, no. We’re not letting you get away with this. Only dares for Reigns!”

To which Roman, now thoroughly pissed from being called boring and sweet, and currently drunk off of his ass from rage drinking, happily obliged, yelling at his coworkers to give him their best shot.

“Kiss Styles.”

“C’mon guys, that’s not cool.” AJ finally peeps up from his seat, clearly disturbed by the suggestion. “Not only am I NOT gay, we’re feuding. I don’t even really like the gu—“  
Roman’s not prepared for how soft AJ’s lips are or how fast his heart thrashes against his chest as their tongues clash in what could only described as sparks.

The thing Roman’s not expecting the most: AJ actually reciprocating the lip lock.


	3. Wrestling "Soulmates"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The One That Got Away  
> Word Limit: 175-200  
> Pairing: Roman Reigns/Daniel Bryan; Roman Reigns/AJ Styles

_‘Wow, you guys are amazing together…’_

It’s not the same. No matter how hard he tries, no matter how much effort he puts into this charade, it’s just not the same.

_‘You’re like Rollins and Ambrose. Finally found your person.’_

Those kicks to the gut don’t give Roman the accustomed affection he’s used to. The chops to his throat don’t compare to the fond caress of those knees to the face.

_‘Your wrestling soulmate…’_

“Reigns. Tonight, my room?”

“Mine.”

Those lip bruising kisses aren’t rough enough, there’s not enough rage, there’s no competitive edge to it.

The slight whimpers, tinged with an unfamiliar southern twang, he hears aren’t condescending enough, as he pounds all of his frustrations into the man above him.

\--

‘Tell me to stay Roman. Tell me to stay and I’ll stay with you.’

‘You know I can’t do that. Your health is more important to me than our relationship.’

‘…Then I guess this is it. I’ll be seeing you… Or not.’

\--

 “Yeah, Roman, yeah. Roman…”

Roman scowls. No, not ‘yeah’.

**'Yes'**. That’s the magic word. And yet, it’s not there.

He fucks AJ harder. This is punishment.

Because AJ’s not Daniel and because Roman let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got eliminated~ But I hope you enjoy my drabble anyway. I tried new pairings outside of what I usually do and that's why I love this one so much, despite it being my doom.


End file.
